


Oxidation

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Soulsilvershipping AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oxidation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Team Rocket. Day 16 of 30.

'These uniforms are way too tight...” Silver thought to himself while kneeling down behind of the slot machine. Lyra looked great in hers though. Then again maybe SHE had actually gotten her size when she was asked instead of a few sizes lower, like him. She was concentrating on the screen, working on the coding and making sure that Team Rocket was getting as much as they could. Working through the safe to make sure at least some people won was difficult; Silver was a hardware man.

 

“We have to do this to all of these machines, right?” Lyra muttered aloud. Definitely more to herself than Silver. Silver answered her anyway.

 

“That's part of the problem. We have to do enough machines to make money off of them, but not too many to where it's an obvious scam. We also have only this night to do it.”

 

“Yeah well... I can do that. The fact that there's a safe for people to win at least sometimes is good, slightly less work for us. I just have to change some coding here and there, and maybe copy paste it into the other machines. Change it up now and then. That's a lot of what coding is, copy and paste.”

 

'She's ranting again,' Silver thought to himself. 'Where's my Phillips head...'

 

Silver was digging through his toolbox, trying to get tokens out of the machine, a job that should be for literally any actual casino employee to do.

 

“Why do you even have to get the tokens out of the machines if we own the casino?” asked Lyra. Silver thought for a minute before coming to an answer that would satisfy him.

 

“I guess the higher ups just hate us.”

 

Lyra and Silver worked through the night and managed to get to all the machines before dawn. 'She was right.' Silver thought to himself in regards to her code abilities. She had helped him when she was done with every machine, and finding out that he had lost two of his Phillips heads. He didn't even know that he had two, if he had to be honest about it.

 

As the two were packing up their stuff, Lyra brought up the idea of coffee.

 

“You wanna grab some after we get back to base?”

 

'Is this a date invitation?” Silver asked himself.

 

“It's almost six in the morning and I don't mind buying.”

 

So it was decided: they were getting coffee together. They left the casino and headed back towards base. Side by side, the air between them was filled with an awkward silence. This happened whenever they went on a mission together, so they were used to it. They were off after this. Neither of them had ever asked the other on an outing before, though. That was new, especially for Lyra. She never showed personal interest. Romantic or platonic or otherwise. She got her work done and left, that's how she did stuff.

 

“Question.” Lyra said

 

“Answer.” Silver responded, taken aback by the way that she asked questions.

 

Saying that it was a question before hand. Odd. They were both 17 though, maybe it was a fad or something.

 

“Why do you wear that tight of a uniform? They make your size, you know.”

 

Silver was taken even further aback by the question itself. He knew the answer but would he be comfortable telling Lyra about the situation he's in? Silver questioned himself for a minute or two before Lyra spoke up again.

 

“You don't have to answer that if it makes you uncomfortable. I'm just wondering. You're the only guy I've seen do it so it's not a fad or anything. I'm probably the first person to ask about it too, aren't I...”

 

Lyra was fast. A fast learner and quite clever. 'She's going to figure me out eventually.' Silver thought to himself.

 

“Perfection, I guess. I wanted to be slimmer, and that's a common thing about perfection. I thought if I wore smaller clothes, it would be good incentive to get thinner. I'm already skin and bone, though, and I'm too embarrassed to ask for new uniforms.”

 

Lyra kept walking beside him and pondered the information. “Who are you trying to be perfect for?”

 

'That's a good question.' Silver thought. There's always a who when it comes to depression. Whether it's yourself or somebody else, there's always a who.

 

“My father. I'm not good enough for him. He told me outright.” Silver looked at Lyra and she looked back at him, letting their eyes meet and connect. Her eyes were peaceful, knowing somehow.

 

“Now I have a question.” Silver said. “Is this a date or something? The coffee?”

 

“Well you can call it that if you want. You seem like a cool guy.”

 

Lyra didn't miss a beat.

 

“Do you want it to be a date?” Lyra asked as they neared base.

 

“I suppose. You seem like a cool girl.” Silver responded.

 

“Sweet. Meet me out here when you've changed out of your uniform.”

 

They met outside and she was holding a backpack and a purse. She was very casual on the date, and left before him, leaving some money on the table for their coffee in the cafe they had decided on.

 

“We should do this again sometime. I had fun.” Lyra said smiling

 

With that, she was gone until their next mission together until Silver noticed something left underneath the table.

 

Her backpack.

 

With a small slip of paper on top of it, saying “Open, Silver” He followed the instructions.

 

On top of other uniforms was a note in casual yet elegant handwriting.

 

“These are yours now,

they didn't even question the fact I asked for male uniforms.

You have nothing to worry about if these don't fit you.

-L”

 

Silver gaped his mouth at the discovery, dropping the card so the back was visible.

 

It showed her phone number.

 

'Lyra really is a cool girl...” he decided at that moment. He saw an odd shape resembling one of her ponytails pass in his peripheral.

 

“I'll have to find a way to top this, then.” Silver told himself.

 


End file.
